


the trials and tribulations of lee taemin (Podfic)

by cheshiretears



Series: Voiceteam 2020- Blue Team Bleu [10]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Best Friends, Fluff and Crack, Language, M/M, Magical and Epic Friendship, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, SHINee is a hot mess, Science, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears
Summary: "Okay," Taemin says, slowly. "Help you with what?""I need you to kiss me," Jongin says, and he nods decisively."What," Taemin glares.(Podfic of the trials and tribulations of lee taemin by hoars)
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin
Series: Voiceteam 2020- Blue Team Bleu [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730476
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	the trials and tribulations of lee taemin (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the trials and tribulations of lee taemin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803531) by [hoars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/pseuds/hoars). 



> Listen, I suffered hard for this one. Submitted for Voiceteam 2020 Week 3: Never Have I Ever. This one? Never have I ever recorded podfic in my car. Now I know why. I am so sorry for the like, five planes that decided to go overhead over the course of this 13 minute podfic. (And we won't even get into the HOUR it took Google Drive to upload this, making me miss the deadline for submissions.)
> 
> I honestly LOVE hoars's TaeKaiSoo fics so I was HYPED to have an excuse to record this one. Seriously, go read the other ones, they're absolutely wonderful. Thanks to hoars for having blanet permission to record, and thank you to the Voiceteam mods for letting this one count, even though Drive forced me to be late. (Also yes, I did record the sequel, and Week 4 gives me an excuse to post it, so keep an eye out!)

[Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333742)

**Download/stream** : [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HDANNItaYpmQuXLTNqPrINZBzdaml2W_/view?usp=sharing) (13:37 min | 69 MB)

 **Text:** [the trials and tribulations of lee taemin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803531) by [hoars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/pseuds/hoars)

 **Reader:** [cheshiretears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears)


End file.
